sakura_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
"The Dawn Guild" (夜明けのギルド, Yoake no Girudo) is the twelfth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on June 21, 2017. The episode was written by Shingo Irie, storyboarded and directed by Masanori Takahashi. As the day of the 20th anniversary of the founding of the Chupakabura Kingdom arrived, Yoshino and her ministers prepared for a festival commemorating this milestone. With the efforts of Yoshino, Shiori, Sanae, Maki and Ririko recognized by a wider audience, Manoyama is prepared for a much bigger Founding Festival for the town. Synopsis August 27 would mark the 20th anniversary of the founding of the Chupakabura Kingdom, and the town quickly prepared for the occasion. The town also received a new visit from Kume, who had hosted a mascot contest in the region earlier, and Amamiya, a Manoyama native and director of the show Moving Mountains. Amamiya offered a proposal to feature Yoshino and her ministers and their 150 days of revitalizing the tourism in Manoyama in the show. Although overjoyed about the idea of being featured on a television show, Yoshino and the others immediately discovered that being filmed while brainstorming about the upcoming anniversary festival has put them on edge, all except for Maki. But eventually, the ministers slowly became accustomed to the presence of cameras as they continued working on the festival. Maki dealt with logistics, Sanae handled the publicity and Web exposure, Shiori watched over budget expenditure, and Ririko acted as a link between the Tourism Board and Board of Merchants. The day progressed smoothly for festival preparations, but Amamiya voiced out his worries on how to introduce Yoshino to his viewers, noting how she seemed "normal" compared to her ministers. Inside the Chupakabura Kingdom Palace, Yoshino mulled over Amamiya's words about her, but was eventually cheered by by her ministers, who credited Yoshino for helping them in their own problems. Soon, they found out that Yoshino had been connected to the Chupakabura Kingdom as its 100,000th visitor. Although they considered sharing this to Amamiya or Ushimatsu, they decided to hold back for the meantime. The next day, Shiori broke the news that they only generated 30% of the budget they needed for the Founding Festival. As they started panicking and suggesting ways to keep the event float with the limited budget, Amamiya brought news of Ptolemaios, a band known for its sold-out concerts, willing to join the festival, as well as the television network behind Moving Mountains hosting the Founding Festival itself. With Amamiya refusing any hesitation from the side of the Tourism Board, the plan began that night and the announcement was made on live television. Despite Amamiya's intervention in the festival, Yoshino still pushed through to ask for help for the understaffed trivia contest that was part of the festival, as well as additional budget for the prize of coupons that can be used within Manoyama. Immediately, her proposals were met with doubt, but eventually the sentiment moved to Yoshino's favor. Eventually, the Community Club and the Board of Merchants agreed to help in the trivia contest. The preparations for the festival continued as planned, but Yoshino's relief became short-lived as many tents filled with excited participants flocked around Sakura Pond, reminding Yoshino about the scale of the upcoming Founding Festival. Appearances *Yoshino Koharu *Shiori Shinomiya *Maki Midorikawa *Ririko Oribe *Sanae Kouzuki *Ushimatsu Kadota *Kume *Amamiya *Takamizawa *Angelica *Erika Suzuki *Mr. Sandal *Chitose Oribe Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes